


Stress Relief

by Shaloopdoop



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, And they were childhood friends, Body Worship, I headcanon these two as being endlessly horny for eachother, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Smut, and no one else, oh my god they were childhood friends, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloopdoop/pseuds/Shaloopdoop
Summary: Xeno seeks praise and relief, Stan provides both.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Stress Relief

Xeno was prepared to lead, he was smart enough to know what to do. But that didn’t mean it was any less stressful.

Everyone came to him for advice, for science and orders and some part of him loved it, but when he had to manage his subordinates falling ill and a food shortage AND perfecting an ongoing scientific creation that was taking him  months,  it got stressful.

He’d begun to pace and lose sleep, spending hours shut up in his office trying to decide what to do.  Stan had noticed, of course he had, it was exactly what Xeno did when he got stressed in the modern world. Fortunately, his very own form of stress relief had depetrified with him.

The scientist sat on the edge of the bed, the sniper knelt on one knee before him, jumpsuit unzipped to reveal the sculpted muscles underneath. Stan gently removed the shoe from his left foot, one of his hands rolling Xeno’s trouser leg up to reveal the pale skin underneath. Their eyes met, bright blue into pitch black. The scientist’s heart quickened when he saw Stan’s eyes full of intent. 

The sniper left a trail of burning kisses up his leg, his other hand stroking his calf. It sent a shiver through Xeno, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted, he  _needed_ more. To be held down and fucked by his best friend until every troubling thought in his mind had been stripped from him by the bliss. To ride him until all stress had vanished.

“Stan.” The man before him immediately raised his head, Xeno shed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, tilting his head back to reveal the pale unmarked skin of his neck. “Please.”

Strong hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. Lustful blue eyes stared down as Stan whispered.

“You’re going to have to be more direct,” He leaned down so his mouth was right by Xeno’s ear, warm breath tickling the scientist’s neck, “What do you want?”

  
“I need a release of oxytocin, to rel-“

Stan bit his ear lightly. “No idea what that is, Xee.”

Xeno flushed at the nickname, Stan knew what he wanted, what he _needed._

Xeno swallowed. “I want you to fuck me, Stanley, as hard and fast as you can until there’s nothing left in my head but you.” 

The breathing beside his ear faltered before the sniper gave a small laugh. 

“Your wish is my command, Doc.” His voice was husky and full of passion, anticipation and excitement simmered in Xeno.

Stan seemed to remove all his clothing in seconds, exposing him to the cool night air. Lips trailed down his throat until he felt teeth nip his collarbone, drawing a gasp from him. 

He was acutely aware that the sniper had removed his own garments, and now he hovered over him in all his naked glory. It was a delectable sight, a beautiful feminine face paired with a muscular physique lead to the perfection that was Stan, and such perfection was only for Xeno’s eyes. Stan’s hands ran down Xeno’s body, the doctor’s skin was smooth, only Stan would have the privilege of touching him in such an intimate manner. 

His mouth followed the path he made with his hands, watching Xeno squirm with pleasure. Lipstick stained his skin, it was all over him, proof of Stan’s devotion. He kissed his way down Xeno’s arm to the fingertips. Amused black eyes watched him.

“Going to kiss every part of me, Stan?” Xeno laughed. 

“You deserve to have every part of you kissed, so yes.” Stan interlaced his fingers with the doctors, “You’re too alluring to resist.”

“Alluring?” Xeno gazed at him from under thick eyelashes, clearly titillated by the praise, “Tell me more.”

Stan buried his fingers in his lover’s silky hair and kissed him, enjoying the feel of soft lips against his own. He broke it to whisper into the cold night.

“Beautiful.” Another deep kiss. “Brilliant.” Another kiss, but to the doctor’s forehead. “You’re the smartest person I will ever know, it’s an honour to serve under you.”

A red flush covered Xeno’s face and neck. “So you’ll adhere to my every command?” He breathed.

“Always.” Stan’s thumb caressed his cheek.

“Then what are you waiting for?” The scientist opened his legs further, the eyes that met Stan’s cold blue ones full of lust and love.

“Where is it?” 

Xeno made a confused noise. “Where is what?”

The sniper smirked, fingers prodding at Xeno’s entrance. “I can’t fuck you nearly as hard as you want without the proper means.”

The scientist gasped and blindly felt around for the jar of oil which had been thrown onto the bed when they had first entered the room. He passed it to Stan who wasted no time pouring a copious amount onto his fingers and pressing them inside Xeno, who yelped from the sudden intrusion. 

He delved deeper, seeking Xeno’s sweet spot, curling his fingers and observing his lover roll his hips into them while moaning. The doctor was erect and he cried out when Stan wrapped his fingers around his member, stroking it to the same pace of his fingers. 

Fingers gripped the bedsheet as Xeno threw his head back into the pillows, eyes shut tightly. The continued stroking compared with the feel of Stan’s fingers brought him to release faster than he’d expected, biting his lip he spilled over the sniper’s hand.

He felt the digits inside leave him, to be replaced by something larger.

Stan lifted his legs until they rested on his hips, bracing his forearms just above Xeno’s shoulders. Stan thrusted forward until their hips met, the scientist gasping in delight.

His lover leaned down and kissed him fervently, pulling out almost entirely before thrusting back in to the hilt, sending shivers down Xeno’s spine.

Stan sped up, hips meeting and the sounds of skin slapping echoing through the room. He once again hit the sweet spot inside of Xeno that made his back arch and stars burst in his nerves. He made sure to keep hitting it, the man below him making it hard to stop himself from climaxing.   


There were two types of lovemaking between them, the first was slow and sensual, whenever Stanley came back from deployment they would take their time removing each other’s clothes, savouring their intimacy, the dance of their bodies would be gentle. The other type was fast and carnal, a need for release, hard and rough and designed to bring both of them to the height of pleasure. That usually happened when Xeno was stressed, when a day at work had been particularly taxing and he would return home, push Stan onto the bed and order his lover to fulfil him.

This was definitely the second type, Xeno was eager for relief and Stan was eager to obey. He kissed his neck as an especially hard thrust made the scientist throw his head back with a moan he couldn’t stifle. The sniper’s wintry eyes were watching him, taking in his handiwork as the leader of the new world unravelled before him purely from _his_ movements.

His back stung from Xeno’s fingernails digging in, they would score red welts into his skin and he would savour them as a sign of how well he had pleased his love.  
  
  


The scientist’s legs clenched around Stan’s hips as he moved harder, sucking a hickey onto the side of Xeno’s neck as he arched into each thrust. He was close, Stan could tell from his trembling. He littered his lover’s throat with little bites and the other man’s hands left his back and gripped the bedsheets like a vice.   
  


Xeno’s climax hit him hard, leaving him shaking with ecstasy still thundering through his blood. It just wasn’t _enough._ Stan showed signs of slowing down, Xeno pushed him back onto the bed and sank down hard on him, biting his lip from the delicious overstimulation. A gasp came from the sniper who was now under him as he rocked his hips fast and hard in a desperate bid for _more.  
  
_

It was a gamble how long it would last until Xeno was sated, with Stan’s unnatural stamina added to the equation it was hard to tell.

_“_ Touch me.” He ordered, grinding his hips down onto his lover and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

Stan caressed his thighs and waist, holding onto his hips and using them to pull Xeno deeper onto his member, relishing in the feel of his love around him. The scientist tipped his head forward and ran his hands down the sniper’s chest, revelling in the feel of strong muscles under his touch.

Heat enveloped the both of them as they moved together, each time Xeno sank down onto Stan pure pleasure ignited inside him as his member hit his sweet spot head on. He was so _close,_ he could feel his thoughts slipping away from the power of the ecstasy. He pulled at Stan’s shoulders, wanting to be flipped again. The soldier got the hint and pushed him onto his back and began thrusting hard.  
  


His fingers threaded into Stan’s hair as his climax steadily built and built, toes curling as he neared his completion.  All of Xeno’s thoughts were _finally silent_ as his body rocked under Stan, he felt nothing but the warmth of his love above him and the fullness of the sniper inside of him. He’d never felt so free, all of the weight gone from his shoulders.  
  


He clenched around his lover as the third orgasm of the night broke over him like a wave, he cried out in passion. Stan gave one last mind-blowing thrust as he stilled inside Xeno, finally climaxing.

  
The scientist felt empty as Stan pulled out of him, rolling onto his side, arms wrapping around Xeno as they lay blissed out. He pulled the covers over them.  
  


“Feeling better?” The sniper teased.  
  


“Yes, that was a sufficient release of oxytocin for me.” Xeno’s voice sounded tired. Stan stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, enjoying the afterglow.   
  


“Still don’t know what that is, Doc.” He laughed when Xeno tugged the strand of hair that always fell over his face as a gentle reprimand. Xeno pretended to be fed up with Stan, but he still snuggled closer into his embrace, smiling fondly.

  
Stan waited until Xeno’s eyes slid shut and his breathing became even before he dared drift off to sleep, content with being by his lovers side.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My mind: Xeno probably has praise kink and Stan indulges him.


End file.
